


Sombras

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Hunter!Sanji, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que le decía no era mentira, ahora, lo protegería de aquellos seres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras

**Titulo:** Sombras

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Lo que le decía no era mentira, ahora, lo protegería de aquellos seres.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a penumbrazxs, que ya subió una actualización y no puedo dejar review porque mi cel no deja TAT, deja consigo compu~

Como siempre, disculpen las fallas ortográficas, cuando tenga tiempo corrijo u.u

[...]

Cuando Zoro escuchó que Sanji era cazador de seres paranormales, lo primero que hizo fue reirse, para después ponerse serio debido a que sus amigos no se reían.

"¿Estas hablando enserio?" Preguntó incomodo, Usopp soló resopló y Robin sonrió.

"Es normal que estés incrédulo ante lo que Sanji te ha rebelado" la mujer habló, mirando a todos con una sonrisa en sus ojos "Nosotros mismo nos mostramos expectantes ante eso, pero supimos ser de mente abierta y acompañarlo a una de sus expediciones, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?"

Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro y negó, haciendo que Zoro arquease una ceja, Luffy daba pequeños saltos y Chopper estaba escondido detrás de Franky, los demás solo estaban quietos y callados.

"No, mi bella flor" dijo el rubio con una mirada preocupada "Mi trabajo se ha estado tornado más y más peligroso, si él cabeza de alga me acompaña, saldrá lastimado".

Y eso hizo que Zoro se enfadase. Y no dudó en acompañarlo.

.

.

.

El grito en aquella mansión no fue nada comparado con ver a Sanji siendo arrastrado por el suelo a un lugar oscuro, Zoro vio como el rubio trataba de no dañar sus manos y dejaba que el ser lo jalara hasta donde quería. No lo pensó mucho, sacó una de sus katanas y corrió para perseguirlo, esa era la razón de por qué Sanji se desaparecía por días y llegaba al departamento de ambos con moretones y sangre seca. Pero ¿Quien le pagaba para hacer esos trabajos tan extenuantes? Porque Zoro se daba cuenta que eso podría mermar en la mente de cualquier persona normal, sorprendido estaba de que el rubio no sufriera ataques de histeria por las noches.

"Maldición" se escuchó decir al ver sangre en el piso de madera, Sanji le había explicado que lo que ese día iba a cazar era un Portegeist, fantasma agresivo que podría matarlos en la menor provocación. "Te mato si te mueres, cejillas" murmuró y siguió las manchas de sangre. Adelante, a unos pocos metros, vio al rubio siendo levantado hasta el techo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ver levitando a Sanji no era nada que hubiera visto, pero ver la mancha oscura que rodeaba el lugar, le hizo correr para salvar a su pareja.

"Con esto" gritó "No creas que vas a cazar solo" y era una promesa, si anteriormente le había dicho que sus cazas se iban tornando más y más agresivas, entonces necesitaba de alguien igual de fuerte que le ayudase con aquel peso.

Los entes se podrían ir a la misma mierda, porque Roronoa Zoro no perdería a la persona que mas amaba, no de nuevo.


End file.
